


No Need For Night Lights

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle XII (The Dirty Dozen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Entry for the porn battle. Set after Martha has a stint with Torchwood. She and Mickey are quite glad to see each other again.





	No Need For Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for these promtps: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, love, lust, kiss
> 
> Not sure why I never posted this? Possibly due to not remembering it. Backdated to 2011.

After a long week spent chasing aliens during a secondment to Torchwood Cardiff, all Martha Jones really wanted to do was sleep. Her husband had better ideas, and she had to admit (after the hour-long shower and truly fabulous dinner he'd managed), that his ideas were wonderful.

There hadn't been much time for talking, though.

Not until after, when they were draped all over their bed, the breeze wafting in from the window and drying the sweat from their skins.

Mickey had already determined that every inch of her was unscarred, unscraped and unbroken. Satisfied with his first inspection, he was lazily starting a second. This time with actual conversation.

"Was it all right?"

"Yeah." Wriggling a little, Martha amended, "Mostly. There were some hairy moments."

"Always are, with Jack. He still flirt with you?"

Not that Mickey was jealous, but for a barometer of Jack's feelings, one could always measure the number of innuendoes. "No. No more than usual," she replied, before wriggling backwards, so her back was against his front. The sweat made things a little clammy, but there was still comfort there.

"Good." Mickey's hand stroked down her belly. Not that he really cared about Jack's well-being, but he was Martha's friend. If he wasn't fine, she would worry.

And Martha did worry, a little. But Jack had nothing to do with her present. She firmly closed the door on him and tilted her head back, "Did I mention how much I hate snot aliens?"

"Just a bit." Mickey kissed her shoulder, then settled down a little more.

"So, what did you do while I was off?" They'd long ago worked out how they managed, when they couldn't work together. Mickey was free to take jobs without her, and Martha was free to annoy him about his tactics afterwards.

"Dinosaurs."

"Maitland and her crew?" asked Martha, remembering a cheerful blonde and a squirrelly geek.

"Yeah. They're all right."

Restless, Martha grabbed his hand, playing with his fingers and then elbowed him. "You try flirting with her again?"

He snorted, "Was just that one time--and she prefers dinosaurs and lizards to blokes."

"As one should," she mocked, laughing when he objected non-verbally.

There was a bit of a tussle, with pillows and fingers, mouths and legs tangling until Martha stopped, panting and bending over Mickey, her hands clasped in his. "I missed you," he mumbled, staring up at her.

"Missed you, too," she kissed him, a quick brush of lips before she straightened.

"I've got another job. Day after tomorrow." The words came out fast, as though he were afraid to say them. After all, she'd just got back, and they'd had a plan to take work together. Working on his own again wasn't part of the deal.

But that's a part of their relationship: they go where the work is (when UNIT isn't pulling Martha's strings, and when they're both not answering the demands of something even harder to ignore), and they compromise when they have to.

"Then I'd better make sure you can't walk straight," Martha informed him with a smirk.

"I'm up for round two, if you are."

Reaching down, she wrapped her fingers around his limp cock and raised her eyebrows, "This is not up, Mickey."

He groaned, hips pushing up against her fingers as she teased and stroked him.

Shifting, Martha sprawled out next to him with an exaggerated sigh. She pulled at his hands and he turned onto his side, fitting himself against her back. Turning her head, she kissed him again, then faced forwards again. "That's going to kill my neck."

Mickey made a grumbling noise, but kissed her shoulder and the back of her neck, lips wandering all over her upper body as his hand did the same. She squirmed, pressing her ass against his cock, feeling it harden. Lethargy from their previous work-out dragged at her until his hands moved to her breasts, cupping and kneading them.

Quick, sharp tweaks at her nipples made her jerk against him, moaning just a little before she slapped at his hands, "Too much--"

He nipped at her shoulder, then stroked a hand down her leg, tugging at her thigh. She slid her leg up and over his, feeling herself pulled open to the breeze still slithering around the room. This was the sort of thing she missed when they worked apart, the companionship, the way he knew every inch of her.

The way he took his time, fingers sliding against her, then knuckles, then fingers. She was already wet from earlier, now she ached again with a sweet intensity that stole her breath when he pressed a finger into her. It didn't take long until she was grinding down against his hand, breath in short pants as his mouth worked against her neck, finding that sweet spot just behind her ear. His other hand still toyed with her over-stimulated nipples.

Martha shuddered into an orgasm with a cry that echoed around their bedroom.

He didn't stop his movements, though she could feel the smug curve of his mouth against her shoulder as she came back down.

It was too much pleasure (again), and she pulled free of him, pushing his hands away and rolled up onto all fours.

"Hey." Mickey's hand stroked the back of one of her legs, "Martha?"

She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at him and grinned. "Don't take your time, lover. Or are you just going to lie there pretending you don't want more?"

As he was hard and stroking himself while he looked at her, there was no way he could escape the truth.

The bed shifted as he got to his knees. Then his hands were coaxing her legs further apart as he moved behind her, and his mouth was brushing down her back.

Still over-sensitive, she arched her back and wriggled her hips.

His fingers slid between her legs again and she groaned.

"Love you like this," he murmured, tongue flicking against the base of her spine before he kissed one ass-cheek and then the other.

"Hurry up," she ordered, an edge in her voice that warned him not to play with fire.

He obeyed, shifting himself up and letting her rock back. They fumbled for a moment before his fingers guided his cock into her. Martha pushed back harder, feeling him slide in deep, his balls smacking against her legs.

Martha gave herself ten points for the way his breath caught and the way he began swearing under his breath as he moved.

It was even more gratifying that it didn't take him very long before his hips were jerking out of sync and his voice was cracking as he climaxed. She shuddered with her own pleasure as he slowly collapsed against her, taking her down with him in a tangle of sweat and limbs.

This was the part that Martha always loved about them; not knowing where one of them ended and the other began, nearly asleep and still buzzing with every movement of their bodies.

His lips brushed over her shoulder, then he buried his face in the side of her neck. "I love you."

Stretching and adjusting into a slightly more comfortable position, she smiled into her pillow. "I love you, too."


End file.
